


Too Close

by imultiaesthetici



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Age Difference, Child Death, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy’s, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Grooming, Major Original Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Paraphilias, Pedophilia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imultiaesthetici/pseuds/imultiaesthetici
Summary: A young girl named Raya meets a new, yet older friend at her best friend’s birthday party. However, they quickly become too close.-My writing may be sloppy. Sorry!-A FNaF fanfic, taking place in an AU.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Original Character(s), William Afton | Dave Miller/Original Character(s), William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking interest in my story! Please leave feedback, I appreciate it. I'm not so good at writing yet.

The autumn. When the leaves start to change into beautiful warm colors, and the winds grow stronger. A young girl, eleven to be exact, sits in the backseat of her mother’s Mercedes Benz, her legs swinging back and forth. Today was her best friend’s birthday, and she was filled with tons of joy. 

“Are we there yet, Mom?” She whines, pouting her bottom lip slightly. “Ugh, yes. We are finally here,” the long-haired woman parks her car and steps out, the younger one does the same. The child looks up to the bright sign on the building, which reads ‘Fredbear’s Family Diner’. As soon as she enters she hears, “Raya!” and sees her best friend, Susie, running towards her for a hug.

“Yay! I’m glad you made it! Come on! Let’s go sit down” Susie pulls Raya’s arm and runs off, not knowing a pair of silver eyes watching them. 

Susie, Raya, and their other friend, Gabi, all sit down and chitchat, drinking their soda pop. “What took you so long to get here? I was getting bored,” Gabi sighs, with a slight chuckle. “My mom takes _forever_ to get ready. I wish she was quicker,” Raya replies, playing with the end of her shirt. “Well, I’m just glad that you’re here. Now, we’re all together!” Susie raises both of her arms, but then feels something behind her, which makes a slight chuckle. 

“Don’t worry, pal! It’s just me!” A sing-songy voice giggles, as the girls look towards it. It was a person in a rabbit costume, its fur was golden yellow and it had on a dark purple bowtie. “Springbonnie’s just here to give you all some cake!” they say, putting down a butterscotch cake with cream frosting. Susie gasps, “Yay! Thank you!”, “Thanks,” Gabi says calmly, however, Raya doesn’t say anything, she just looks at the friendly rabbit, observing it still. They then take a knee down, and look Raya right into her hazel eyes, “It’s rude to stare, y’ know?” Their head tilts slightly, as its silver eyes stare into hers. 

Her face turns into a deep red, “I’m sorry!” she stutters, gripping onto her shirt even tighter. The rabbit giggles, “No need to worry! Just have fun and enjoy the cake!” They then get up and walk away, and as Raya turns back towards her friends, they’ve already started eating. She decides to join in. After the trio was done eating, they continued to talk more, a couple of minutes later though Susie and Gabi left with their parents, leaving Raya alone, picking at her leftover cake.

“Hello, dear. What are you doing all alone?” A smooth voice with a British accent asks her. Raya turns her head to find a slightly overweight man with dark brown hair and wearing a purple suit. “Um, I’m just waiting for my mom. She said she would pick me up at six” Raya grabs her shirt once again. “Well, it’s 6:38,” he looked at his wristwatch, “ I suppose you’re getting tired of just sitting and waiting. Yes?” His head tilts slightly to the left. 

Raya nods slightly, looking at the tiled floor, yet the man lifts her chin, letting her look into his eyes again. “Say, I have something I’ll think you’ll like,” the man says getting his knee off the ground, Raya jumps off of the booth and follows him to a room. “Stay here, lovely,” he says, closing the door, as she listens to him. The man comes out a few seconds later with a plushie of the same rabbit she saw earlier, except this one’s eyes are green. 

“Um, thank you, Mr..?” “Afton, but you’re allowed to call me William,” he says with a toothy grin. “Well, you’re allowed to call me Raya!” She jokes, causing William to chuckle. The door chimes open, Raya’s Mother enters the diner, “Come on, Ray! Let’s go!” “I have to leave now. Bye!” The brunette girl waves as she walks towards her mom. “Goodbye, dear. Make sure to come to see me soon,” William waves back and smiles once again, watching the family walk away. 

During the drive home, Raya held onto her brand new plushie, grinning slightly. She was just glad to have made a new friend, even though he was older than her. It especially made her happy because she was starting her first day of middle school the next day, and she’s awfully worried about making new friends. Hopefully, with Susie and Gabi, she’ll be alright. They are in 7th grade after all. 

After doing her nightly routine, she fell fast asleep with the Springbonnie plushie still in her arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

The blaring sound of the alarm clock wakes Raya. With a sigh, she gets out of bed and gets ready for school. After the short drive, Raya waves her mother goodbye and looks around the campus. There were a few kids outside, most looked like 8th graders. What interested Raya the most was a group of boys wearing animal masks. However, they were very intimidating to her, and she was too shy to speak to them. So, she just went along and entered the school.

“Hey! Hey, Raya!” Raya’s face burns up, she knows who this is in an instant. Susie and Gabi run and hug their short friend, her face burning up more than before. “Guys, you’re embarrassing. You shouldn’t have shouted so loud,” Raya’s eyelashes flutter, as she looks at Susie. “Sorry, not sorry. I’m just happy you’re here!” She giggles, “same. Thought you pussied out like you usually do,” Gabi taunts, causing Raya to pout. “I’m not a pussy!” She whines, Gabi laughing hysterically,” You are just so adorable.”

Out of the corner of Raya’s eye, she sees the group of boys again, except their masks are off. One boy, in particular, caught her attention, he looked like the man she met yesterday. “Hey, punk. Stare much?” a voice says in a similar British accent. She notices it’s coming from the boy she was observing. “Oh! I’m sorry!” She stutters, her cheeks burning up once again. “Heh, you better be. I’m not exactly a big fan of people with staring problems,” he chuckles. “Hey, slow down. She looks new, haven’t seen her before,” a boy in a blue shirt tells him.

“Yeah, bruh, she looks kinda cute too,” another boy wearing a red shirt says. “Stop being so goddamn gross, Anthony. She looks like a little kid,” another boy with a green shirt states. “Yeah, and?” Anthony asks as the bell rings. “Ugh, forget this. See you soon, punk” the British boy says as they all walk to their classrooms. Looking around, Raya’s friends were already gone, to her understanding. She hurries off to class as well. Luckily, she arrived on time before the second-morning bell rang.

“Hello, everybody! Welcome to the new school year!” The teacher says as everyone settles in. After her first period, Raya makes her way to her second period in the gymnasium. As she walks in, she surveys the area spotting her friend, Gabi, leaning against the wall. She also notices the boy with the British accent, sitting on the bench with the other boy in the blue shirt. “Heya, Ray. Pretty cool that we have the same second period, huh?” Gabi says, brushing back her hair. “Yeah. It is,” she whispers.

The coach blows his whistle and claps his hands repetitively, “Alrighty, happy Wednesday everybody! Today we’re gonna be running a mile outside, so let’s get to it!” Gabi groans, “Seriously? I don’t feel like running today.” “Oh, come on. I’m sure it’ll be okay,” Raya skips towards the door and breathes in the autumn air. “Ah! It feels good out here,” she says skipping towards the track with her eyes closed. Suddenly, she bumps into somebody, causing her to fall.

“Woah! Watch where you’re going, little lady. You good?” She looks up and sees the same African American boy with the blue shirt, his hand reached out towards her. Her face burns up once more as she grabs his hand, “Aha, thank you.” “No problem. I don’t think I introduced myself earlier,” He puts out his hand once more, this time to shake. “Cooper. Cooper Richards,” she takes his hands and shakes it, “Raya. Raya Mayfair.” “Well, good to meet ya, Ms. Wayfai-“ Cooper is suddenly interrupted by a loud “Oi!” coming from the British boy. “What the fuck are you doing? Huh? Talking to this Narbo?” “Woah, Michael. Just chill. She ain’t that bad,” he says, trying to calm his friend down.

Michael just groans, “Just get your ass away from this punk. You know we don’t associate with the 6th graders.” Cooper sighs, “Mike’s always like that. Don’t mind him. Anyways, see ya later, fam.” “You too..?” Raya replies as she runs off to find Gabi. As soon as she spots her, Raya picks up her pace until she’s next to her. “Oh, heya shortie,” Gabi says, slowing down. “Hey,” she replies, breathing heavily. “I saw you talking to those guys over there,” Gabi crosses her arms and glares at Raya. “Those dudes are such jerks. They picked on me a lot last year. Especially Susie,” she brushes her hair back, still looking at Raya.

“They threw trash at us, pushed and tripped us, even called us some horrible shit. Especially Gabe. He’s the fucking worst,” Raya’s brows furrow a bit. “Um, well. I only really talked to Cooper, and he seemed nice enough,” she starts to pick up her pace when the coach shouts, “10 more minutes to finish!” “Ugh. Whatever. I still don’t like those douchebags though,” Gabi starts to run also. There’s some silence for a little while until Raya asks, “Do you wanna go back to Fredbear’s after school? I liked hanging out here.” “Eh, sure. Not like my parents would mind. I’ll be sure to invite Lana too,” Gabi says.

As the coach blows the last whistle, the two hurry up inside and head off to their other classes. Throughout the rest of Raya’s school day, she was able to talk to Susie and Gabi more, as well as Cooper, although briefly. After school, her mother dropped her off at the family diner once again. When she arrived, she saw that the place was more crowded than before. After a while, she was able to spot Gabi, playing with her dirty blonde hair, and went to go with her.

“Heya, Gabi! I’m surprised that you’re here early,” she giggles slightly. “Yeah. It would’ve been better if those dicks weren’t here,” she directs her head to the group of bullies sitting at a booth, eating some pizza. “I’ve been trying to avoid them. Don’t want them picking on us again,” she sighs. Raya just stays quiet, looking around the diner. Suddenly, she makes eye contact with the man she met yesterday, William. A smile appears on his face as he approaches her.

“Well, well. Welcome back, you two,” he greets them. “Hi,” Raya’s face burns up again as she looks at him. She was feeling so strange when he was next to her, but she couldn’t exactly explain it. It made her stomach feel like it was in a knot. “Uh, hey?” Gabi gives the man a questionable glare, “You know this dude?” “Oh, yeah. We met yesterday!” Raya grins are her friend. “Huh. Alright. I’m gonna go use the restroom. Be right back,” Gabi says, walking away quickly. “Anyways, where’s the present I gave you yesterday?” William asks, putting his hand on Raya’s shoulder, “Uhh, it’s at my house.” “Aww, why didn’t you bring it with you?” He asks, doing a head tilt.

“Umm, I just didn’t want them to get dirty..” Raya makes up on the spot. “Hm, Alright. You look absolutely adorable today, my chocolate bunny,” those words made Raya’s face burn up, even more, her eyelids closing slightly. She put her hand up to her cheek and turned away a bit from him, she didn’t know how to respond. William lets out a laugh, “It’s alright, my lovely. Your reaction is just so cute. Anyways, I must be heading off now. More things to look over.” He walks off leaving Raya standing alone.

“Hey, Ray!” Susie bear hugs her friend. “Hi, Lana. I’m happy you’re here. Gabi’s in the restroom,” she replies with a yawn. “You’re tired already? We haven’t even done anything yet! Come on let’s-“ she’s cut off something hitting her head, “Ow!” Looking back at what it was, it was a small, but not tiny rock. Raya picked it up, hearing laughter coming from a certain booth. “Darn it! Those guys are here, let’s go get away,” Susie grabs Raya’s arm suddenly and runs. “Hey! Where are you going, bitchface?” A boy shouts. “Come on. Let’s go get ‘em” Michael says, putting on his mask.

Susie and Raya end up hiding underneath a table, and they see another boy, younger than them, maybe five or six. “Hey. Why are you hiding?” Susie whispers. The crying child looks up at the girls, holding his plushie tightly. “I’m hiding from them,” he stutters. “The bullies?” Susie asks, he nods his head. “Where are ya little pussies at?” the green shirt boy shouts, looking around the diner. “Gabriel. What did I tell you about that foul language? Who are you boys even looking for?”Raya recognizes this voice as William’s.

“Uh, just some little dweebs. That’s all,” Michael stutters. “You know that I don’t tolerate this type of behavior from you. I haven’t even seen your younger brother all day. He must be hiding from you, _again_ ,” William runs a hand through his short hair. “Now go find him and apologize. Both of you two. Also, where are the others?” “Uh, Tony and Coop are outside. Tony’s probably smoking a joint,” Michael and Gabe both walk away, continuing to look for the younger kids. When Raya looks at the other table, the child is gone and is now with his older brother. Michael sighs, “Sorry for making fun of you, Norman.” The child stares at him for a bit before stuttering, “Apology accepted.”

The two girls come out of hiding and are ‘apologized’ to as well. Gabi was waiting for the two in a booth, and they all sat down, talked, and ate pizza. Susie and Gabi soon leave, while Raya stays. “So, you’re all alone once again?” William says, sitting down next to her. “Yeah, again” Raya yawns as she uses her folded arms as a pillow. She then feels William’s hand patting and rubbing her back, making her whole body feel warm. William chuckles, and puts a small piece of paper in Raya’s jacket, “Make sure to call whenever you need anyone to talk to.”

“Raya! Come on!” Her mother calls, waking her up. The two wave each other goodbye as she hurries to her mother. While in the car, she pulls out the piece of paper, revealing a house number. She quickly puts it back, and rests her head on her hand, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry if the timeline for this au is confusing. It will be clearer later on.

The next few days were pretty swell. Raya talked with Cooper a bit more and she has been going to Fredbear’s every day after school. It’s now Friday after school, and Raya is back at the diner once again, alone this time. She was mainly there to visit William, as she did. The two are sitting together, eating some pizza. 

“So, tell me, darling. How’s school been for you?” He asks, taking a slice of pizza and eating it. “Um, it’s been okay. There’s a group of bullies though, and they like picking on my friends,” she mumbles. “Ah, I suppose that they're my son, Michael, and his friends?” William sighs. “Wait, he’s your son?” Raya’s eyes widen slightly. “Yes, yes he is. He wasn’t as much of a bastard, until his mother left us,” William looks over towards Raya. 

“My wife, Laura, ran away. No note or anything” He sighs again,” she left me and our children all alone,” Raya places her hand on William’s, “Are you okay? I don’t want you to be sad.” William chuckles lightly, putting his other hand on top of hers. “Yes, I’m, well, somewhat fine. About a month after, my daughter, Elizabeth, died due to an animatronic malfunction,” his grin fades away quickly and his eyes seem like they’re tearing up, “After that, everything seemed less bright now. My two sons don’t get along at all, and Michael has been straying away ever since.” Raya suddenly hugs William, “I’m really sorry. Really,  _ really _ , sorry. Everything will be okay soon though.” William seems somewhat surprised by the girl’s sudden embrace, but soon hugs back and smiles, “You’re too sweet to me, baby girl.” 

His remark causes Raya to smile also. “Hey, Will. Can I, uh, talk to you for a second?” A voice behind them says. Looking over, it was a man with short, copper hair and dark brown eyes. “Of course, Henry,” William pulls away and gets up from his seat, walking away with the other man. Raya drinks her cola, and stares at the two talking, Henry looks slightly irritated, however, William seems unbothered. 

Getting bored, she puts her arms on the table and uses them as a pillow. Suddenly, she hears muffled crying and decides to investigate. The crying is coming from down a hallway, in a room towards the very end. She tries to open it, yet it’s locked. “Hey. It’s okay. I’ll get you out, okay?” she whispers through the door, the crying stops for a bit. “Okay” a boy stutters, Raya then pulls away, brainstorming for a bit. “Hm, maybe the keys would be in William’s office!” she thinks as she sneaks over towards its door. Luckily, it was unlocked, allowing her to sneak inside.

As she looks around, she sees a framed photo on the desk. Examining it, it seemed to be a photo of William and his family. There was a woman next to him with dark hair and blue eyes and a little girl with copper hair and green eyes. The other three were the ones Raya knew of as William, Michael, and Norman. She suddenly hears the door open, looking up, she sees William. “What are you doing here, Raya?” He asks, sternly. “Um, I was just looking for some keys…” she stutters.

“And why were you looking for a key? Are you trying to snoop around in places you shouldn’t?” He tsks, walking closer towards Raya, “Such a bad girl. I thought a smart girl like you wouldn’t do something like this.” He puts his hands on the desk, startling her, but then he chuckles. “Oh my dear, don’t think you’re in trouble. Curiosity is natural for girls your age,” he grins. “I see you were looking at the old family photo, huh?” Raya nods. 

“Oh, um, there’s some kid locked in a room. They were crying. That’s why I wanted to find the keys, so I can let him o-“ “Don’t. He still needs more time to learn. That boy had some nerve sneaking out again,” William seems somewhat annoyed, telling Raya she better stay silent. “Say, Would you mind coming over for dinner tomorrow? Perhaps around seven? I can say that we’re both interested in each other’s family, hm?” he asks. “Oh, I’d like to! I’ll ask my mama when she comes to pick me up,” Raya beams, already forgetting about the crying child. William rips a piece of paper off of his notepad, writes down his address, and hands it to her.

“Well, we best be going back outside. Come on, dear,” William turns towards the door and walks away, Raya following suit. The last few moments they had together that day was very playful. William dressed up as Springbonnie for her, as well as all the other kids, and they generally just had fun. Raya’s mother picked her up late again, and they both seemed exhausted.

“Mommy? Can I go to my friend’s house tomorrow? for dinner?” Raya asks in a soft tone. “I don’t care,” is all her mother replied. “So, yes?” “Yes, Raya, yes.” The little girl smiled as she leaned up against the window, looking at the warm lights. There was no reply, making the girl frown. 

She did her nightly routine once more, and jumped onto her bed, tucking herself in. Before she closed her eyes, she kissed her Springbonnie plushie before falling into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little awkward. Just a small warning.

Raya groggily rose from the bed. Checking her alarm clock, it was nine in the morning. She stretches before getting out of bed and doing her usual necessities. Afterward, she watches cartoons in the living room, when suddenly she feels something wet up the couch. Getting up, she noticed a red spot on the cushion where she was sitting. Raya hurriedly ran up to her room and looked at her shorts in the mirror, they were red also, where her private parts were. 

She was confused, so she ran to her mother, who was still in her room getting ready. “Mommy! Mommy! I have a problem!” she shouted at her, she was still applying her makeup. “Ugh, what is it? Oh,” she noticed Raya’s shorts, “Damn, hold up, go into the bathroom.” She nodded and headed off, her mother followed shortly with new shorts and underwear and opened a cabinet, and took a pad. “Take those off, and put these on. I’m gonna teach you how to wear a pad,” she says, Raya, changing into her new clothes.

After her mother finished giving her a lecture, she checked the time again, 1:57 exact. Just five more hours. Raya cleaned up the stain and watched cartoons again, eating some snacks while she waited. “Hey. What time are you supposed to be at your friend’s house?” Her mother asks, making a sandwich. “Oh, uh seven. What time is it right now?” She turns towards her mom. “It’s six ‘o clock. Go get ready,” the woman replies, eating her sandwich. Raya turns off the television and hurries upstairs, fixing her hair and brushing her teeth. 

When she was done fixing up, her mother handed her a backpack, “What’s this for?” “You’re gonna stay the night there. I’m gonna be busy in the house tonight,” she says sternly. “Oh, okay,” Raya puts her hair behind her ear. She gives her mother the note William gave her yesterday, “That’s where they live. Is it far?” “Eh, kind of. Come on, let’s go,” her mother sighs heading out to the car, Raya right behind. 

The drive was silent, Raya held onto her Springbonnie plushie tightly in her small arms. She almost fell asleep before her mother shouted, “We’re here!” startling her. The two get out of the car and ring the doorbell. Looking around, Raya spots what seem to be glass shards. Before she could investigate, the door was opened by William. “Ah! You’re here! Glad you were able to make it, on time too,” he flashes a toothy grin. “You must be Ms. Mayfair. Yes? Well, I’m William Afton, a pleasure to meet you. Come on in,” he steps out of the way as the two girls enter the house. 

“I’m Sabrina Mars. The Mayfair surname belongs to her father. Ugh, I hated him,” she groans, fixing her hat. “Oh, dear. Why?” He asks, pulling out chairs for them to sit down. “He was such a slob, never wanted to do anything but gamble,” Sabrina sighs as she sits down. “Oh, well. The boys should be on their way back now. They’ll be here soon,” William puts down a glass of wine for Sabrina and apple juice for Raya. “Oh, why thank you,” Sabrina says, fairly flattered, Raya looking at her in disgust, she didn’t know why though. Was she jealous? Couldn’t be. 

“You’re welcome, anything for a guest,” William smirks before the doorbell rings,” Must be them.” Opening the door, Michael struts in, while a boy in a striped shirt comes in slowly. “What the- Why are they here?” Michael’s eyebrow raises. “Hey, boy, be polite. They’re just here for dinner, now you both sit down, the food’s almost ready,” William says, his smile slightly fading. Michael slumps into his seat, while the other just stays quiet. A couple of seconds later, William gives everybody their food, steak with potatoes and green beans. While they ate, the adults chit-chatted while the kids avoided eye contact the entire time. 

“So, you and Coop talk a lot, eh?” Michael says, eating a green bean. “ Well, not a lot, but often, yeah,” Raya’s face burns up a bit. After a couple more seconds of silence between them, he says, “Sorry for, um, being rude to you. You wanna hang out with us sometime?” Raya could tell he was blushing, sweating a bit also. “ Oh, okay. Sure I don’t mind,” she smiles a little bit, drinking her juice. “Alright, come with us tomorrow. We usually go to the arcade,” Michael takes a sip of his drink, Raya just mutters an “Okay.” They stay silent for the rest of their dinner. The parents soon finish talking and eating, and Sabrina leaves. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, dear. You can go and play with Michael for a bit until I finish cleaning up,” William grabs her plate and Raya takes off with Michael into his room upstairs. It was pretty tidy, except for his messy bed and shoes on the floor. The only thing about it was the slight smell of marijuana. “Oh, you smoke?” Raya sighs, covering her nose with her sleeve. “Only cigarettes sometimes. The weed is from Cooper, he most likely forgot it here,” Michael takes the small bag of weed and throws it in his closet, hiding most of the smell. “Anyways, you’re sleeping over, yes?” He asks plopping down on his bed. Raya nods.

“Huh, that must suck. There’s not much to do here. there’s barely any board games here either,” Michael lays down, sighing. “Oh, well maybe your dad will allow us to go somewhere?” Raya suggests, still hugging her plushie. “It’s almost ten o’clock, punk,” Michael looks at her, “unless you wanna sneak out? Doubt you’d want to though.” She yawns, and slowly closes her eyes, he just chuckles, “Thought so.” “I’ll just go sleep on the couch,” Raya whispers, walking out of Michael’s room and heading downstairs. She grabbed a blanket that was folded on top of the couch, and snuggled up with it and her plushie, not forgetting to change her pad beforehand. She closed her eyes and fell asleep after William kissed her forehead and whispered “Goodnight.” 

Raya wakes up to the warm smell of pancakes and sausages. She sniffs a bit more before getting up from the couch and walks towards William. He simply chuckles, “Good morning, dear. Good ahead and get ready. Breakfast will be done soon. The bathroom is next to the staircase.” She goes towards the bathroom and after a bit, figures out how to turn on the shower. After getting ready, she walks to the kitchen once again and Michael and the other boy are up, both in a change of clothes. “ ‘Morning,” Michael smirks, while the other just waves. “Alrighty! Breakfast’s done!” William says cheerfully, setting down plates of pancakes, sausages, and hash-browns with glasses of orange juice. 

“Thank you!” Raya smiles, then begins to eat her meal. The rest of the time, it was a bit quiet, William breaking the silence sometimes asking Michael and Raya some questions. After the two middle schoolers finished, they headed up into Michael’s room, while the young boy went in his room, and left William alone. “So, when are we gonna go?” Raya said, playing with her hair a bit. “Uh, about twelve, it’s only eleven. Gabe’s father is supposed to be picking us up,” Michael jumps onto his bed once again, with a ball in hand. He throws the ball up, again and again, each time it lands back onto his palm. “You can sit down here, you know,” he says, staring at the ceiling. 

Raya slowly creeps towards his bed, and sits down, observing the room as she does so. She looks at Michael’s nightstand and sees a strange-looking magazine. She picks it up quietly and observes the cover. In large words, said ‘Hustler’ with a half-naked woman in front, the small words on the sides were about some explicit things. “Oi! What are you doing?” Michael, with a deep red face, snatches the magazine away from her hands and puts it in his drawer. “I was just curious. What is it about away?” Raya says on her hands and knees. “Nothing a little kid like you should be reading,” Michael crosses his arms, his face still red. “I’m not a little kid. I’m already in middle schools, like you,” she pouts slightly. 

“You remind me a bit of Elizabeth. She always liked snooping around in my stuff,” he jumps onto the bed next to Raya. “She was a brat. I still miss her though. The house has gotten tons quieter since she died,” Michael sighs. “I heard your dad talk about her, he misses her too,” Raya looks at him, her arm around his, “It’s going to be okay. I’m sorry that this happened.” He blushes as he pulls his arm away, looking away from her. It seems as if he doesn’t know how to answer. “What’s wrong?” She asks, suddenly a car horn honks. “That’s them,” Michael grabs his fox mask and hurried downstairs, Raya following suit. 

As the two head outside, Gabe rolls the window down, “Get in, dudes!” Michael opens the door and sits down, leaving Raya looking into the full car. “Uh, hell, I forgot it’s usually a full car,” Michael pauses a bit to think. “Guess she’ll just have to sit in my lap,” Anthony grins a bit, Michael groans at his remark, “Ew, is there room in the truck perhaps?” “Nah, son, it’s too full,” Gabe’s dad states. “Alright, I guess she can sit in mine,” Michael pats his lap awkwardly as Raya sits down, her face burning up. He puts the seat belt over the two as the car drives off. 

The group of kids arrive at the arcade, playing games and eating snacks. Raya got to talk with a few of the other boys, Gabe and Anthony got to play some games as well. After spending a couple of hours at the arcade, they all walked down to the mall. They didn’t buy much, however, but they still had a good time, besides Gabe getting into a fight with somebody. After their day was over, Gabe’s father picked them all up and dropped them off. “That was so much fun! I’ve never been to an arcade before! I didn’t know it was that dark,” Raya munches on her pretzel Cooper got her from the mall. “That’s just every Sunday for us,” Michael sets his drink onto the table. 

“Ah, you’re back. How delightful,” William says, seated in a recliner, book in hand. “By the time of your voice, I could tell you had fun,” he tells Raya. “Yup!” she giggles a bit, making him chuckle. “Well, your mother called a few minutes ago, saying she was on her way. I suggest you start packing your things, dear,” William gets up and pats her on the back a bit. “You know, I quite missed you while you were gone. I mean, you didn’t even say goodbye to me,” his smile fades, Raya looks solemnly at him, “I’m sorry, William. I just forgot.” She goes closer to hug him, he hugs her back, chuckling. 

“Oh, you’re fine, my little princess,” He chuckles once more. Raya’s face burns up from the pet name he gave her, she smiles widely. The doorbell rings and William pulls away from the hug, Raya heading upstairs. “Good evening, Sabrina. You’re here to pick her up, yes?” He greets. “Um, yeah. Is she ready?” She sighs. “Almost,” is all he answers, then Raya comes down. She takes her mother’s hand and waves William goodbye. He waves back with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I’m sorry again if the timeline for this is a bit confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride home was quiet, as usual. Raya held onto her plushie, thinking about William as she did so. She can’t get the burning feeling in her chest to go away, every time she’s with him. ‘Maybe, I have a crush on him? No, I can’t. That would be weird. He’s too old for me’ she thinks, looking outside her window. When they got home, she took a shower and got in bed. She kissed her plushie on its nose before she fell asleep.

It was time for school again. Raya arrived pretty late due to her mother oversleeping. When she walked into the building, she headed towards the office to check herself in, before heading to her 3rd period. Classes were boring as they usually are, the only really exciting for her was lunch. As the dismissal bell rang, she rushed out of the building, hoping to find one of her friends. Luckily, Susie was there, sitting on a bench while she fixed her hair. “Hi, Susie,” Raya says, taking a seat next to her. “Oh, hey Ray,” she said very monotonously. “What’s wrong?” Raya asks. 

“Gabi and Gabe got into a fight after the first period. They both got detention for the day. I’m just waiting for her to come out,” Susie looks at all of the school doors, then sighs, “Can’t wait for long though. My bus will be here soon.” “Oh,” is all that comes out of Raya’s mouth. “Oi! Raya!” Michael comes running towards her, “Whatcha doing talking to this Narbo?” “She isn’t a Narbo! She’s my friend,” she tells him sternly, Susie only glancing at the two. Michael sighs, “Ugh, alright. So, what are you two waiting for?” He takes a seat next to Raya. 

“Our other friend, Gabi,” she says, looking at the school’s doors. “Oh, that psycho. The bitch punched Gabe after he spitwadded her. Can’t you believe that?” He chuckles. “That’s not the only thing he did! He put gum and chocolate in her pencil bag! Not to mention he kept calling her names!” Susie yells at him. “So, not my fault your friend isn’t able to take a joke,” Michael crosses his arms, turning away from the girls. “ That wasn’t a joke! You guys were being mean to her!” Susie’s eyes start to tear up,” You guys are always mean to us and I hate it!” “Yeah, whatever,” he grabs Raya’s wrist,” let’s get out of here.” 

“No, I want to stay with her. She’s crying,” she pulls her arm away, Michael looks in shock for a second, then runs off. Raya tried comforting Susie the best she could before Gabi came, they eventually left on their bus, leaving her alone. She waited, and waited for her mother to arrive, she would’ve cried if she wasn’t already used to this. Her mother constantly forgets about her. Raya lies down on the bench and closes her eyes, trying to take a nap. A few minutes later, she feels someone tap on her shoulder. It’s William. 

“Why are you still out here, darling? It’s already seven o’clock,” he says, checking his watch. “I’m waiting for my mom. She’ll probably be here soon,” Raya sits up and looks around. William sighs, “I doubt that. She would’ve been here on time if she cared. Come on, let’s go.” “Where are we going to go?” she asks, jumping off the bench. “My house, of course. It’s far too dangerous to leave you here this late,” he opens the passenger door as Raya gets in. “So, does your mother forget about you like that often?” William asks, starting up the car and beginning to drive off. 

“Um, sometimes. She’s probably just busy though,” Raya puts her head in her hand as she looks out the window. “You shouldn’t make excuses for her, that’ll only hurt you more, he says, looking at her, “It’s awful to see that your mother neglects you. How often do you have a conversation with her?” She looked around for a little bit, “I don’t know. Somedays, we don’t even talk to each other.” “Goodness, it sounds like I take care of you better than her,” William continues to stare at Raya, “Would you like to spend the night at my house again, princess?” She looks at him, nodding her head. 

He chuckles, “I knew you would. You and my son seem like good friends.” “Kind of, he’s mean to my friends though. I don’t even think they like me anymore,” Raya looks out the window again. William puts his free hand on her thigh, “You still have me as a friend, you know. Even if your other friends don’t like you, I always will.” Raya smiles at him, her face burning up slightly,” thank you,” she stutters. William grins as he rubs her thigh slightly, making her face even redder. “Say, wouldn’t you mind giving me a kiss? Just on the cheek,” his smile grows wider. Raya reaches up to his cheek and does as he asks, making both of their faces burn up. 

“Such a good girl,” William says, smiling at her still. Raya giggles at him as the car parks in front of the garage. The two get out and enter the house, Michael is on the couch, watching the television. “Where’s your brother?” William asks him. “He’s in his room, again,” he notices Raya as she sits down next to him. “Oh, hey. Why are you here?” Michael raises an eyebrow. “My mom didn’t pick me up from school. Your dad said I could stay here until after school tomorrow,” She sighs. “Oh, damn,” is all he replies as his younger brother walks downstairs along with William.

He quietly sits next to Raya on the couch as his father heads into the kitchen. The kids sit for a while as William cooks them dinner. It was now almost nine o’clock, everyone finished eating and Raya was laying down on the couch, ready to go to sleep. She feels someone tap her shoulder, it was William again. “You don’t have to sleep here. Come on, let’s go to my bedroom,” he whispers with a smile. She got up and followed him to his room, observing it while she entered. William laid down on the bed, patting the side next to him. 

Raya’s face turns red slightly, as she lays down next to him. His arms wrap his arms around her small body, making her face a deeper red. “Shh… Just sleep, my princess,” he whispers in her ear. She closes her eyes and slowly falls asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Raya woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, except it wasn’t hers. Suddenly, the door opens, William walks in and turns the alarm off. “Good. You’re awake. I have some clothes you can change into until the afternoon. It’s Michael’s, by the way, he says he didn’t mind though. Now, go and get ready,” he says as she gets off of the bed. 

She takes the clothes from him and heads to the bathroom. After she finished taking a shower, she changed into a simple pair of blue jeans and a dark red shirt with black stripes, tucked in of course. Raya heads downstairs where William is making breakfast and Michael and his younger brother are waiting at the table. “Nice. I’m kinda surprised they fit you,” he says, putting his head in his hand. “Thanks. I’m kinda surprised too,” she replied. “To be honest, it kinda feels like you live here now. I’ve gotten used to you being here already,” Michael plays with his wristband as William sets down the plates of food. 

About an hour or so later, the two kids get dropped off at school. “Oi! Hey Coop!” Michael runs over towards his group of friends, Raya following suit. “Sup, Mike. You’ve gotten used to her haven’t you?” He says, referring to Raya. “Yeah, I guess. She’s pretty cool,” Michael scratches his head a bit. “ Not to mention pretty hot. At least we have a girl here now,” Anthony says, leaning against the brick wall. “Ew,” Gabe replies, lighting up a match and holding it next to a leaf. “I’m glad you wanted to hang out with us today. Even though we won’t even see each other much,” Cooper pats her on the back a few times. 

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m starting to think my other friends don’t like me anymore. I haven’t even seen them yet,” She replies as the school bell rings. The group walked into the building, parting ways as they headed off to their first periods. The first period for Raya was boring as usual as she sketched out some little drawings in her notebook. As the dismissal bell rang, she hurriedly packed her things and rushed to the gymnasium. On her way, she accidentally bumped into Gabi. “Watch where you’re going, slut,” she replies, quickly getting back up. “Sorry,” is all Raya stutters before she heads into the gym.

Michael and Cooper are sitting on the bleachers with their masks on. The coach hasn’t arrived yet, and everyone else is walking around and talking. Raya makes her way up and sits next to Michael, “Y’know, I’ve been thinking, since you’re going to be hanging out with us, we’ll have to get you a mask.” “Oh? Where can we get one?” she asks, tapping her feet together. “Uh, I don’t know, mate. Maybe we can buy one later on or you can just make one. Haven’t thought about it,” Michael sighs, putting his arms behind his head. “I could help if you want me to,” Cooper offers with a simple smile. “That sounds good. Thank you,” Raya smiles back. 

The coach’s whistle blows as their second period starts. They simply just had to run a mile, and they talked and joked while they ran. Gabi and Raya made eye contact a couple of times, yet it was very awkward. The rest of the school day was quite boring, except for the times when she was able to talk to any of the boys in the halls. The holy dismissal bell rang for the final time and Raya quickly packed up her backpack and rushed out of the school building. 

“What’s up, Ray?” Cooper says, leaning against the exterior wall of the school, “You wanna come to Fredbear’s with us?” “Oh, sure! When are we going to go?” she asks, heading towards a bench. “About an hour. I bet I can find you a mask by then,” he says, walking with her. “Okay. Sounds good,” she says when suddenly Michael comes running towards them. “Hey. What are you two talking about?” He put both of his arms over the bench. “Nothing important. Damn, my bus is here. See y’all later,” Cooper hurries off to his bus, leaving the two alone. 

Michael hops over to sit down next to Raya, and she leans her head on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn’t say nor do anything, he accepted it. A few minutes later, they heard a loud ‘honk’ from a purple car, William’s car. The two walk over and get in, Michael sitting in the passenger seat and Raya sitting in the back with his younger brother. “So, how was school, you two?” William asks, driving off. “Eh, normal,” Michael sighs. “Yeah” Raya sighs also. “Hm, alright then,” he says, and the whole car went silent. She looked over to the boy next to her and waved. He waved back, making her smile a bit. “What’s your name?” she whispered. “Norman,” he whispered back, looking at his father. “I’m Raya. Nice to meet you,” she lets out her hand and Norman shakes it. “I know. Father talks about you a lot,” he pulls his hand away and she does the same.

“Really? What does he say?” she whispers, leaning in closer. Norman looks at his father, his eyes suddenly widen, “I’ll tell you later,” he stutters. About ten minutes later, the car parked. “Alright! We’re here!” William smiles, stopping the car, and getting out. The kids all get out as well as they head into the diner. “Say, princess, when’s your birthday?” He asks Raya. “Um, I think next week actually,” she says, fixing her bangs. “Wow! It’s closer than I thought! What are your birthday plans?” William tilts his head slightly, sitting down in a booth. 

“I don’t know. I never really did much for my birthday. I usually just have it at my house and just eat some cake,” Raya sits down also. “Oh, dear. That’s a bit disappointing. Anyways, how old will you be turning?” William tilts his head a bit further. “Um, I’ll be turning twelve,” she plays with her bangs again as he gets up. “Sorry to cut this short, love. I have some work I need to do in my office. I’ll be back soon,” William flashes her a smile before walking off. Raya gets up shortly after heading off to the booth Michael’s sitting at, Gabe is there also. 

“What were you and my father talking about?” Michael questions, raising an eyebrow. “Just about my birthday. I don’t know why though,” she rests her head in her hand. “Oh, cool. When is it?” Michael taps his fingers on the table. “Next week,” is all Raya replies. “Heyo, guys!” Cooper says, his hands behind his back. Anthony is there also, taking a seat next to her. “Hey, mate. Whatcha got there?” Michael raises his eyebrow once again. “I got Raya a mask! Sorry, it’s the only girlish one they had,” Cooper hands her the mask and sits down also. 

It was a lamb mask that had fluffy hair, eyelashes, and vibrant pink cheeks. “I love it! I really like it. It’s perfect,” she smiles. Cooper blushes slightly, “No problem!” “Looks pretty good,” Gabe compliments the mask, as Raya tries it on. “It fits good too,” she says, with a wide smile still on her face. “Well, now you’re officially part of our group,” Michael grins,” Oh! Those Narbos are here again!” Raya looks behind her to see Gabi and Susie with a girl. “Who the fuck is that chick?” Gabe snarls. “Not sure,” Cooper says, crossing his arms.

Raya’s gaze continues to be on the group of girls, they all laugh and giggle together. A surge of jealousy flowed through her. “Hey, you alright?” Anthony says, his arm resting on the table. “Yeah. I’m fine,” she answers, taking one more look at the two before facing the boys. A few minutes later, the group scarfed down their pizza and chit-chatted, however, Raya still couldn’t get her mind off of Susie and Gabi. Looking around, she saw Springbonnie talking to two boys. As she continued staring, they all eventually went away into the back. Raya excused herself from the table and ran off to follow them. 

Before she could sneak into the room, the door was slammed on her, being locked afterward. She decided to just try and listen to what was happening inside. Not everything was audible, due to the room being mostly soundproof. One thing she definitely heard, however, was screaming and crying, although it was faint. Raya tried to open the door the best she could, but it was still locked. She then decided to pound her fists onto the door, hoping that the person inside could hear. “Open the door!” she shouted in a hurry, still banging on the door. About a couple of minutes later, the door opened. 

“Oh, hello there, Raya! What are you doing here?” William asks as he walks out of the door. Raya notices that his clothes were different from what she saw him wear earlier. “I heard screaming. What did you do in there?” she responds. “Screaming? Oh, dear. That must’ve been your imagination. I heard no screaming whatsoever,” he says, kneeling to Raya’s height. His lips touch her forehead as her face starts to burn up, he got a chuckle out of it. “You’re just so adorable, my princess. Come on, let’s go,” William grabs Raya’s hand and walks towards the main area. 

“What did you do in there anyway?” she asks. “If I told you, it would ruin your surprise,” William grinned. “Surprise? For my birthday?” Raya beams, her voice becoming a bit louder. “Maybe, maybe not,” he turns his eyes to her,” as I said. It’s a surprise.” The two became silent for a moment. “When is my mom going to be here?” Raya asks. “Soon. I called and she said she was on her way,” he says. They walk to the table the boys were at, yet they weren’t there. “They’re probably outside. Go on,” William pats her back before she walks out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Raya looks around until she sees the boys, then walks quickly towards them. “Oh, hey Raya. Where were you?” Michael asks, puffing out smoke from his cigarette. “I went to the bathroom, then afterward I talked to your father,” she lies. “Y’know. You talk with that old man a lot. Do you, like, like him or something?” Anthony says, smoking a joint. “What the fuck, dude?” Of course, she doesn’t! He’s like, forty!” Gabe yells at Anthony. “Yeah. I mean, it would be pretty weird. As long as he doesn’t like her back it’s fine,” Cooper responds. Michael just sighs, “God, it’s pretty boring.” 

Suddenly, something hits Michael behind his head, soaking up his shirt. “That’s what you get, jerk!” Gabi laughs along with the new girl. He growls, “You fucking bitches! I’ll fucking beat you up!” “Try, loser,” the new girl says, throwing another water balloon before running off. “Come on. Let’s get these whores,” Michael runs after them, along with Gabe and Raya. They chase after the two girls before they corner them in the alley. “Do you bitches think you're tough now?” he says as he puts his mask on, the other two do so also. “Oh, fuck off! You’re the only one who thinks they’re tough!” the new girl says. “The fuck is your name, huh?” Michael asks, them stepping closer to the two. “Cassidy, you punk!” she spits at him causing him to get more upset. 

Michael then throws his fist towards Cassidy, hitting her right in her nose. Gabi gasps, “What the hell was that for?!” “Shut up unless you want your nose broken too,” Gabe says, his voice muffled by his mask. Cassidy tries to hit him, but Michael dodges and hits her instead. “Stop!” Gabi screams, trying to get close to Michael, but Gabe pushes her away. Michael repeatedly punches her, Cassidy failing at trying to hit back. Raya only watches in shock, not knowing what to do. Gabi kicks Gabe in the nuts before running up to Michael and hitting him in his ear. “You little cunt!” He yells, hitting her in the nose as well. Cassidy gets up slowly, hitting Michael in the face. 

The three fight for a bit before Michael growls, “Raya! Help me out here!” She looks around for a bit before noticing a crowbar behind a box. She picks it up and runs towards Cassidy, hitting her right in the face. Cassidy falls to the ground instantly, her face coated in blood and bruises. Raya’s pupils dilate as she looks at the girl’s body, everyone else in shock. “You midget bitch!” Gabi runs up to hit Raya, but she was hit with the crowbar too. Gabi groans, “I’m real glad we left you. You’re such a little whore!” Tears filled up Raya’s eyes before she hit Gabi again and again with the crowbar. 

“Hey, Hey!” Michael yells, “Raya, stop! She almost fucking dead!” Raya drops the crowbar as Michael wraps his arms around her. “Holy fuck,” Gabe awes, “what are we gonna do with them?” Raya looks to the alley’s opening and sees Cooper and Anthony standing there. “We might as well leave them there,” Anthony sighs. “Agreed,” Michael sighs also, leaning his head on Raya, “You okay?” “Yeah. I’m fine,” she stutters. “Alright, let’s go inside. Hopefully, Father doesn’t ask any questions,” he says as everyone heads inside. 

“Ah, there you all are!” William grins. Right next to him was Norman, holding his Fredbear plushie. “Oh dear, what happened to you guys?” He asks, tilting his head. “Just a small fight. Nothing major,” Michael groans. “Nothing major? Why, just look at the bruises you two have,” William says before a car horn honks outside. “Must be my parents. We’re just gonna go now. See ya, Mikey,” Gabe says, leaving the diner. “Yeah, see you guys tomorrow,” Cooper says, Anthony only waves.” Alright, let’s get you cleaned up before your mother arrives, Raya. Come on, Norman,” William says as they all walk towards his office. 

He pulls out a first aid kit and opens it up. Raya sits in his chair as he cleans up her cuts and bruises, meanwhile, Michael tends to his own and Norman just watches. “So, how’d the fight start in the first place?” He asks. “Some dykes decided to throw water balloons at me,” Michael groans. “Really now? What happened next?” William says. “Well, we chased them down, then I punched one of them, and eventually we just fought. I asked Raya for some help and she got a crowbar and started to hit the others with it. It was pretty badass not gonna lie,” Michael smiles at the memory. 

“Well, I’m just glad you’re somewhat okay. Alright, all patched up!” he says, smiling at Raya. She smiles back at him. William checks his watch, “Your mother should be here soon. We can go wait outside in the meantime.” The four walked back into the main area and sat down in a booth. “Will, can we have another talk?” Henry says with his arms crossed. “Oh, of course. You three stay here,” William says, walking off. Raya leans her head on Michael’s shoulder as she watches the two men talk. She can’t hear what they are conversing about, but she could tell that Henry seemed somewhat distraught. William, however, still has on his smile. 

The door to the diner opens as Raya’s mother enters. “Mommy!” Raya says, running up to her beloved mother. “Hey, baby. Where’s your stuff?” she said, the smell of her perfume filled Raya’s nose. “Right here,” William says, handing the backpack to Raya. “Goodbye, lovely. I hope to see you here soon,” he grins as the two head off. The drive to the house was quiet again, and Raya heads off to bed immediately. She holds her dear Springbonnie plushie and kisses it on its head, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. The next one will definitely be longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some slightly sexual content towards the end of this chapter. Just a warning.

A few days have passed. Tomorrow is the big day. Today is only the beginning. William groggily woke up out of bed at five and finished getting ready at six. The one thing plaguing his mind was Raya and her upcoming birthday. He cooked the kids and himself some breakfast before dropping them off at school. The rest of the day, he spent time at the diner, working on a new design for a special animatronic, sketching out every single detail, and adding important notes to the side. He checks the clock; it’s only nine o’clock. Many more hours to go. In the meantime, he decides to continue his paperwork. The time passes, it’s now one o’clock; still, more time to pass.

William went outside to the alley, where the kids had fought yesterday. The crowbar Michael has mentioned was still there, and he picks it up to examine it. There was quite a bit of blood on it, most of it a bit dried up though. He grinned at the thought of Raya using the crowbar to bash other children in their heads, she would still be adorable to him. He took the crowbar inside and put it in the safe room. It was something of a memorial to him, that, and he also didn’t want Raya to get caught with her fingerprints on it. Returning to his thoughts though, he couldn’t help but feel worried. 

The thing that William loved the most about Raya was her innocence, yet that was slowly deteriorating. However, she still had her emotional vulnerability, from her mother’s negligence, and nativity, the other things he loved about her. Like the other children, she trusted him very easily, however, he wasn’t able to bring himself to kill her. Maybe it was due to the fact she reminded him of Elizabeth? Possibly, he wasn’t quite sure. All he knew so far is that he loved her, more than he should. Ever since she kissed him on his cheek, he wanted more intimacy with her.

More than just a kiss or her sitting on his lap, something almost sexual. This day will be the start of it. Tomorrow will be their big day. William checked the calendar on the wall then the clock next to it. Only an hour has passed. He checked the calendar again, a few days after Raya’s birthday was Norman’s. He sighed at the thought of that boy, wondering why he still had him. Norman wasn’t even his son, he was someone else’s. That was the real reason for his wife’s disappearance, he had killed her for being unfaithful to him. 

Walking nack into the diner, he heads directly to the parts and service room, blueprints in hand. William checks his wristwatch, it’s now three ‘o clock, only an hour left. He spent a few minutes gathering up some materials and get everything set up. At 3:46, he went to go and pick up the kids from school. He got Norman first, and then he went to the junior high. When he got there, he saw Michael and Raya talking on a bench, his arm wrapped around her, and Cooper sitting with them. 

William was slightly jealous of his son. Michael was allowed to love Raya freely, yet he would have to keep it secret. It wasn’t exactly fair. He honked the car horn, and the three looked towards him. Michael grabbed his backpack and waved his friends goodbye, before hopping into the passenger seat. “So, How was school?” William asks, driving off to the diner. “Eh, nothing important. The two girls we beat up weren’t there though, thank god,” Michael sighs. “Did you talk with Raya at all?” he asks once more. “Uh, yeah. She said she’s gonna be at the diner later,” Michael stares out the car window. 

“Alright,” he sighs and the car went silent. When they arrived, quite a few people were already there. “Alright. You two stay here. Watch over him, Michael,” William says, walking into the Parts and Service room. He continues to work on the new animatronic for almost an hour, then decides to take a break. Heading into the main area, he sees Michael, Raya, and his friends talking with each other again. He walks towards them and asks Raya to come and follow him. 

He opened the door to his office and both of them walked in, locking the door afterward. William takes a seat in his chair, “Come on. Sit on my lap.” Raya’s face burns up, and she slowly walks towards him. “What are we going to do?” she stutters, sitting on top of him. “I’m going to give you a little treat, my princess,” he whispers into her ear. Her face burns up even more, causing him to chuckle. “You love me, don’t you? Tell me, how do you feel when you’re close to me? How did you feel when you slept with me or kissed me?” he asks, his hand running up and down her inner thigh slowly. 

“Um, I felt a bit weird, kind of hot, but I liked it,” Raya stutters and quivers at his touch. “Do you like it when I do this?” William asks, before gently rubbing her clit through her underwear. She moans lightly, “Yeah,” she stutters again. “Good. I wanna make sure you want me to continue,” he grins. “Now, put your feet on the desk and take off your panties.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The beginning of this chapter contains sexual content. There will be a line indicating where it stops.

He opened the door to his office and both of them walked in, locking the door afterward. William takes a seat in his chair, “Come on. Sit on my lap.” Raya’s face burns up, and she slowly walks towards him. “What are we going to do?” she stutters, sitting on top of him. “I’m going to give you a little treat, my princess,” he whispers into her ear. Her face burns up even more, causing him to chuckle. “You love me, don’t you? Tell me, how do you feel when you’re close to me? How did you feel when you slept with me or kissed me?” he asks, his hand running up and down her inner thigh slowly. 

“Um, I felt a bit weird, kind of hot, but I liked it,” Raya stutters and quivers at his touch. “Do you like it when I do this?” William asks, before gently rubbing her clit through her underwear. She moans lightly, “Yeah,” she stutters again. “Good. I wanna make sure you want me to continue,” he grins. “Now, put your feet on the desk and take off your panties.”

She does as he asks, dropping her underwear to the floor, her pussy feeling soaked and practically dripping. “Good girl. My god, you’re so wet. Have you ever felt this feeling before?” William asks her, licking his lips. “Kind of, but, I never had this happen before,” Raya mutters, her body heating up as she rubs her thighs together. William rubbed her a bit more, his fingers becoming wet as well. Her soft moans were so erotic to him, his face started to heat up as well. Raya bites her lip slightly, still somewhat confused about what’s happening to her body. “I’m going to put my fingers inside. Is that okay, princess?” he asks.

Raya nods her head slightly before he slowly puts two fingers in her drenched pussy. She gasped and groaned at the slight pain she felt. “Shh, it’s okay, my baby. I’m just trying to give you the pleasure you deserve,” William grins as he starts to move his fingers in and out of her. She moans and even more, her eyes watering due to the pain and pleasure she was feeling. “Be quiet, my dear. You don’t want anyone hearing us, do you?” he whispers, “God, you are so moist.” Raya’s face becomes even redder as William slips in another finger. She grips onto his suit jacket desperately, trying to balance herself. 

“Ahh~!” Raya moans, making him grin even wider. “Oh, you love this, don’t you? My naughty little princess,” William says, moving his fingers even faster in and out of her. Raya whimpers and her eyes water even more as tears fall down run down her cheeks. He puts in one last finger inside and moves them faster once again. Raya feels a knot in her stomach, as she moans loudly, resulting in her release. William chuckles and sticks his coated fingers in his mouth, tasting her fluids. Raya breathes heavily as she weakly takes her feet off the desk, thighs trembling. “What was that? Are we done already?” she whispers. “Yes, my dear. You can put on your panties now,” he says, smiling at her. She frowns slightly, even though they finished, she wanted more, although she hardly knew what that was. 

Raya gets off his lap and puts her underwear back on. “So, how did it feel, my lovely?” William asks, checking his wristwatch, only ten minutes have passed. “Really good,” she smiles slightly, making him smirk. “I’m glad. That was only part of your gift. You’ll get the rest on your birthday,” he chuckles, “Now, go on. You can go.” Raya nods, waves, and fixes her skirt before walking out of his office. She heads towards the boy’s table and sits down. “Oh, you’re back. What’d you do?” Anthony asks.

“We just, um, talked about the fight and stuff,” Raya lies, her face burning up slightly. “Huh, alright. Well, Michael and Coop are outside, Gabe’s taking a dump. You can go outside too if you want,” he says, taking a sip of his soda. “Oh, okay,” she sighs, getting up and going outside. She walks over to where the boys usually are and she finds Michael, smoking another cigarette and Cooper sitting down next to him. “Oh, heya Ray,” Michael says, patting the ground next to him. She goes over there and takes a seat as he wraps his arm around her. “What did you and my old man do, huh? You took, like, over ten minutes,” he smirks, making Raya smile at him.

“Oh, nothing. We’re just talking about yesterday is all,” she says, leaning her head on him. “Okay, whatever you say,” he chuckles. Cooper only looks at the two with a smile on his face. “Were Gabi and Cassidy at school today?” Raya asks, taking her head off of him. “Oh, Nah, mate. That other girl was there though, she only made some nasty looks at us and stuff, Gabe almost beat her up,” Michael puffs out smoke before looking at her, “Overall, it was pretty normal.” “Oh, where’s Norman? Didn’t William say you have to watch him?” she pulls away from Michael entirely, making him frown slightly. “Well, yeah. I’m only taking a break to smoke is all,” he says, putting out his cigarette. 

“Well, I think you should stop smoking, it kills, you know?” Raya responds as she stands up. “I know, I know, I’ve been a little too stressed out lately,” Michael sighs, getting up as well. “Well, you can chew some gum whenever you feel like smoking or are stressed. I heard that helps,” Cooper suggests as he stands up with them. “Ugh, alright, fine. I guess I’ll try that,” Michael groans. 

As the friends talk, Raya still couldn’t stop thinking about all the things that have happened recently. What she and William did together, and the fight. It was too much for her to handle, yet she tried to ignore it the best she could. What stayed on her mind was what William had said about tomorrow. She was nervous, yet somewhat excited. As long as it didn’t hurt as much the first time, she was fine with anything.

They all sit down at the booth and talk for a while, drinking their sodas and laughing. Raya felt somebody grab her hand, Norman. She hops out of her seat and follows him under a table. “Do you remember the conversation we had in the car? When I told you that Father talks about you a lot, and you asked what he talks about and stuff?” he whispers. 

“Uh, yeah, I do,” Raya answers. “I heard him talking about you in his room one night when I couldn’t sleep. I think he was just talking to himself though. He was, um, moaning and stuff, growling also. I heard a small slapping noise also. Father kept on saying your name and talking about stuff he wanted to do to you. I left him alone and just went back to my room,” Norman says. 

“Did you ask him about it?” she whispers to him, her face turning slightly red. “Yes. He said to not worry about it though, he looked angry at the time so I just left him alone again,” his eyebrows furrow slightly as he looked at Raya. “Well, was that it? Can I get up now?” she asks, Norman nods his head. “Thank you for telling me about this, by the way,” she smiles before heading off to the boy’s booth, him smiling back. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story is a bad right now. The next chapter will be much better! Also, sorry if it’s too short.

She thought about what Norman had told her. She didn’t know what William had planned for her, all she knew was that it was going to come into play tomorrow. After sitting back down for a while, Raya feels a tap on her shoulder. Sighing, she turns around to find the man she knows as Henry. “I hope you don’t mind if we talked for a little bit in private?” He asked her. “Um, okay. Sure,” she stammers, following him to another table. “Alright, I wanted to talk about your relationship with William,” he says, taking a seat. Raya follows suit, and she can’t help but notice a great amount of concern in his eyes. 

“How long have you and him known each other?” he starts. “Um, I don’t know, maybe for about a week or two?” she mutters, barely even audible. “You met him here, yes?” Henry asks Raya nodding in response. “Are you fine with the names he gives you? Do they make you uncomfortable?” She shakes her head, “I kind of like them,” she stutters, her legs shaking slightly. “Well, has William ever touched you...inappropriately before?” 

She freezes for a second, “What do you mean by that?” “Has he ever kissed you before? Not on the forehead or the cheek, but, maybe on the neck or the mouth?” he questions, Raya shakes her head again. “I see. Has he ever put his hands...where they shouldn’t have gone?” She knew what he meant by this question, and was worried about what would happen if she lied or told the truth. She looks down at her lap, then back at Henry, the look of worry still visible. “Well?” he sighs.

“No,” is all she spits out with her face turning red. Henry looks defeated, before sighing once again. “Look, Raya, I know I don’t know you as well as Will, but you can tell me the truth. Nothing bad will happen to you,” he says, putting his hand on hers. The sudden contact made her shake a little. “So, tell me, has he ever touched you inappropriately before? Maybe...your hips or your thighs? Or somewhere else?” he asks, not breaking the eye contact between the two of them. 

Raya looks around a bit. She looks at the booth where Michael is, his face looking worried. The other boys didn’t pay much attention. Looking to her other side, was Norman, holding his beloved Fredbear plushie. He was listening as well. She finally turned her gaze back to Henry, who was still looking at her. “Just, um, on my thigh, but that was it,” she stutters, struggling to make eye contact with him. “Hey, you’re okay. You’re not in trouble,” he says, getting up from his seat and patting her back.

“Are you sure that’s all?” he asks. Raya’s mind went in circles, trying to decide on what would happen to their relationship. She only knew a little about how dangerous it could be when an adult had touched a kid from her aunt. However, she had liked it, unlike what she had been told. She was told that she would’ve been forced to do things, but there was no force involved. Raya didn’t want William to go to jail because of her. She didn’t want to betray him, and the most important thing was that she loved him. 

Raya loved William more than a best friend, and she was accepting the fact she had a crush on him, even though he was an adult. She didn’t mind that however, her feelings for him were too strong. She looks at Henry and nods her head, “That’s all,” she smiles. Henry smiles back, however it was clearly fake. “Alright. Thank you for talking to me, Raya. If something bad happens, just tell me,” he says. “Okay,” she replies before the door opens. It was her mother,” Come on, Ray, let’s go!” She runs to the booth and grabs her backpack, exchanging goodbyes with the boys as she did so.

She waved goodbye to Henry and Norman, then both waving back. Raya turned towards the door and walked towards her mother’s car. As usual, she took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, and laid down in her bed. A few minutes later, she fell asleep with her Springbonnie plushie in her arms. 


	12. Chapter 12

The blaring sound of an alarm clock wakes up the young girl as she yawns loudly. Setting her plushie aside, she turns the clock off and gets out of bed. Raya noticed an outfit was already picked out for her on the other side of her bed. It was a simple purple dress with a white doll collar that had a purple heart pin on top. The dress was paired up with white knee-high socks that had frills on the top, black Mary Jane shoes, and a purple headband. She put all of them on and let her brow hair down, brushing it a little bit afterward. 

Raya heads downstairs to find her mother already waiting for her. “Come on. Let’s hurry before you’re late,” she groans. She grabs her backpack and follows her mother out the door. During the drive to school, she looked out the car window, deep in her thoughts. She was a bit scared of what was going to happen later on, yet still a bit excited. The car stops a few minutes later and Raya steps out onto the concrete path of the school. She looks around and spots Michael and the others, running towards them with a smile on her face. 

“Oi! The birthday girl’s here now!” He shouts with a wide smile on his face. He looks exactly like his father when he does that. “Oh my gosh,” Raya says, her face heating up as Michael wraps his arm around her. “Oh, come on. Don’t be so shy. It’s your birthday,” Cooper grins. “How old are you now anyway?” Anthony asks. “Oh, I’m 12 now,” she answers. The school bell rings and the group of friends head into the building. Time skips to the passing period, Raya puts on her sneakers and walks towards the gymnasium. As she was walking, something poured on her on top of her head. Milk. She turns around and sees Susie and Cassidy giggling, throwing the, now empty, carton of milk at her face. 

Raya pouts and groans as she hurries off of the bathroom. She goes towards the sink and looks at herself in the mirror for a second. Her face was slightly red, but she didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or frustration. She groans once more before taking off her headband and rinsing as much of her hair as she can. “You’re not gonna get all of that out. Maybe try something bigger?” a voice tells her. Looking in the mirror, it was Gabi, her face marked with bruises. “Look, I’m sorry that I hit you. I didn’t know what I was doing!” Raya stutters. 

“Too late for that now, bitch,” Gabi says, grabbing Raya by the arm and pushing her into a stall. She tries to push Raya’s face down into the toilet, yet Raya’s struggling makes it difficult for her. Another girl comes into the stall and she helps Gabi dunk her face in. “Haha! Stupid, wannabe tough bitch! Who will help you now, huh?” Cassidy chuckles as she flushes the toilet. Luckily, Raya was able to hold her nose closed, but they pushed her onto the bathroom floor. They make eye contact for a second until Gabi kicks her directly in her nose. The two girls start to repeatedly hit Raya until the bell rings. 

“Shit, we gotta go,” Gabi whispers, getting up. “Ugh, fine. How does it feel to get beaten up, whore?” Cassidy spits in Raya’s face before they both runoff. The birthday girl just stays on the floor, shaking slightly before tears start running down her eyes and eventually snot comes down her nose. She gets up while still shaking and leans into the sink, looking at her bloodied face. Everything for her hurt. Her headband was still sitting on the edge of the sink. Raya turns it on and splashes water onto her face lightly until most of her tears, snot, and blood are rinsed away. 

Brushing her hair with her hands, she puts her headband back on. She looks in the mirror for a second before tearing up some more, trying to wipe them all away. Her beaten-up body fell to the floor as she continued to weep. Suddenly, she hears footsteps from behind her. “Michael, what are you doing here? This is the girl’s restroom, get out,” Raya sighs, trying to wipe more tears away. He walks over towards her and sits down, “Those skanks did this to you, didn’t they?” He says, his eyes becoming darker. Raya only nods, “It was all my fault, please, don’t be sorry for me. I’ll be okay,” she flashes a sad smile at him. 

Michael observes her body for a bit before grabbing her hand and lifting her up. “No, it’s not your fault. If anything, it’s mine for leaving you alone and dragging you into that fight in the first place,” his voice cracks a little bit. She could tell he was stopping himself from crying. “Where are we going?” Raya asks, getting even closer to him. “The nurse’s office. Someone needs to take care of your bruises,” Michael says trying to avoid eye contact with her. The rest of the short walk was silent. You could hear their shoes stepping on the school floor. Michael knocks on the office door, it opens quickly afterward. “Oh, hello Michael! Another fight?” the nurse asks.

“Yes, but not for me,” he sighs, pulling Raya even closer towards him. “Oh, dear. Come on and have a seat, sweetie,” she says, patting the paper-covered cot. Raya does as she asks while Michael just stands to the side. “What happened, sweetie? Tell me where it hurts,” the nurse asks in a comforting voice. “Mostly everywhere. They kicked me in my nose, and my stomach, even my back,” she stutters, starting to shake a bit. “Who are they? Where did this happen?” the nurse questions, grabbing a couple of cotton balls and what looked like peroxide. “In the girl’s bathroom, one near the gym,” Raya pauses for a bit,” Gabi and Cassidy. Both in seventh grade.”

The woman nods as she dabs the damp cotton ball on one of her marks, “Alright, honey. I’ll tell the counselor about this as soon as possible. What’s your name again?” “Raya Mayfair,” she answers quietly as the nurse turns her head towards Michael, standing with his arms crossed. “You’re free to leave now. It’s almost the end of the second period anyway. She’ll be fine with me,” she says blankly, immediately facing away from him afterward. Michael looks somewhat upset before walking closer towards Raya. “I’m sorry that this happened. Especially on your birthday. You deserve to be happy,” his face burns up as he stares into her eyes. 

Suddenly, he kisses her on the forehead before heading out of the office, Raya only sitting there in shock. Even though it was only on the forehead, it felt very nice. It made her feel warm and almost giggly, something she had only felt with William once before. Did she like Michael too? How can you like more than one person? She shook her head mentally. No, Raya, you can’t be greedy, she told herself. “You still haven’t told me exactly what happened, sweetie,” the nurse jokes, making Raya’s face heat up. “Oh, sorry! Um,” she paused for a bit, her face heating up even more. “Uh, I was walking to my second period, when Susie and Cassidy poured milk over my head. I ran to the restroom to try and clean myself up, and Gabi was there. She dunked my head in the toilet and flushed it with Cassidy.”

The nurse nods as Raya continues to speak. “They pushed me and beat me up until the bell rang,” she sighs. “I’m very sorry, dear. Thank goodness your boyfriend came to help you,” the woman smiles at her, still cleaning up some of her bruises. “Oh, Michael isn’t my boyfriend! He’s just a good friend,” she exclaims. “My mistake, sweetie. You’d look very cute together though,” the nurse says, “Alright, most of your wounds have been clean and patched up, luckily they were small. How’s your nose?” “It’s a bit hard to breathe through it, but it’s fine,” Raya answers with a sad smile. “Okay, well, I’ll give you some ibuprofen and you’ll be free to return to class,” the nurse sighs, grabbing a bottle of medicine from a cabinet and pouring some into a small cup. She hands it to Raya and she drinks from it, handing it back to her. 

“Alright, if you need anything else, just come to my office. My name is Nurse Wilson, by the way,” the woman smiles as Raya walks out the door. Sitting on the small bench outside the door was Michael, his head resting in his hand as his elbow rested on his knee. “Michael, did you stay there the whole time?” Raya asks in surprise. “Yeah, I just didn’t feel like going to class,” he says. “Oh,” she says, leaving it to float in the air. A couple of seconds later, she decides to sit down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Did the bell ring already?” Raya questions. “A couple of minutes ago, yeah,” Michael says, wrapping his arm around her. She looks up at his face for a while, admiring it a bit. Without thinking, she pecks Michael on his cheek. The two looked at each other a bit awkwardly, their faces burning hot before the nurse tells them to head to class. 


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the day, Raya had tried her best to avoid the other girls, sneaking around during the passing period and when she went to the restroom. Fortunately, it worked. It’s now the end of the school day and the final dismal bell rings. She hurries to pack all of her things and runs towards the school doors, meeting Gabe and Cooper as she exited. “‘Sup, Michael told us about what happened. Glad you’re okay, but next time I see those bitches I swear to god-“ “Gabe, enough,” Cooper chuckles as Anthony exits the school as well. “Damn, I need to smoke. I fucking hate math, dude,” he sighs, grabbing a small plastic bag from his backpack. 

“At least smoke it somewhere else so you don’t get caught,” Gabe groans. “Ugh, you’re right,” he sighs as he makes his way to sit behind a tree, the others following behind him. “Where’s Michael anyway? Ain’t y’all both got 8th period together?” Cooper asks. “Uh, he said he was going to the restroom. It’s been a while though,” Anthony answers, puffing out smoke. “Hopefully he gets out before his dad gets here,” Gabe sighs, getting his lighter out of his pocket and grabbing a fallen leaf from the ground. He carefully set the leaf aflame, looking at it somewhat intensely. The friends sat for a while, Anthony smoked, Cooper and Raya talked, and Gabe kept on setting stuff on fire. Eventually, Michael stepped out of the school building, his face all red and a bit wet looking with his shirt untucked, he was even still fixing his belt. 

“Damn, dude, what took you so long? Had a massive shit or something?” Anthony giggles to himself, clearly high right now. “Ugh, really mate? My father will be here soon, and you decided to fucking smoke?” Michael looks around for a bit,” Fuck it.” He grabs his cigarette box out of his backpack before Raya stops him. “Hey, um, didn’t we agree that you chew gum from now on? Do you have any with you?” she whispers to him, his face becoming slightly redder. “Uh, yeah,” he sighs, grabbing the box of gum,” want one?” “Sure,” she smiles as they both unwrap their gum and start to chew. Cooper only smiles at them before a car honks. “That must be him,” Michael says, getting up. The rest of them follow him as they all get into the car, Raya having to sit on Cooper’s lap.

“Where’s Norman?” Raya asks William, in the driver’s seat as usual. “Don’t worry. He’s just at the diner,” he smiles at her before driving off. As the rest of the boys talked in the car, she stayed silent. She remembered what William told her yesterday, his special surprise for her. It made her face heat up, remembering how he touched her yesterday, she liked it. She liked it a lot, even though it hurt at first. Raya caught Will staring at her and Cooper a couple of times with a strange, almost dangerous look of envy in his silver eyes. They all arrived at the diner shortly, Raya took William’s hand as they entered the building. “Your cake should be done a little bit after we eat, you’ll get your surprise,” he says, shining his infamous toothy grin.

She smiled back at him, still curious about what the surprise was going to be. She says hello to Norman and talks with them for a bit before William, suited up as Springbonnie, calls her over to the table he was sitting at. “Come on, birthday girl! Let’s take a picture together!” he giggles as he pats his lap. Raya sits on top of him and puts her small hands against his chest, leaning her head on him a bit. “Say ‘cheese!” the woman holding the camera says, making the two smile widely as the camera flashes. “You both look marvelous,” she exclaims with a sad-like smile, handing the photo to them. “Indeed we do! Especially you, my princess!” William tugs on her cheek a bit, making her laugh, ”Stop!” she says, her face turning a bit red. 

“I love the dress you’re wearing, my dear. Don’t you know who got it for you?” he asks. “Oh, was it you?” Raya says, making William smile widely as he takes off the head of the suit. “Yes. Yes, it was! Don’t you love it?” “I do!” She replies smiling back. “Oh, princess, do you think you can give me a kiss? On the lips?” he asks. Her face burns up greatly before she slowly kisses William. When she tried pushing away, he pulled her closer to him. He then licked her bottom lip, then slipped his tongue in, and Raya stopped resisting, falling into his kiss. “We’ll finish this later, love,” he whispers, pulling away and looking around. “We don’t want to get caught, you know?” 

She nods her head, gets off of his lap, and goes off to find her group of friends. “Hey,” she says, sitting down next to Michael. They weren’t in their usual booth anymore, they were all sitting at a party table, with drinks already served along with soda. “Hey, birthday girl. What did my father need you for?” he asks, sipping his soda. “Just to take a picture,” Raya answers as she eats her slice of pizza. “You sure it’s nothing else?” Anthony says with a smug look on his face. “Ew, don’t be fucking weird,” Gabe groans. “Sorry, dude. Was just curious,” Anthony chuckles. “You’re always curious,” Cooper sighs. “Ugh, when’s the cake gonna be ready? I'm hungry for the good shit,” Gabe chuckles. “Welp, here it is now,” Michael says, his father setting the cake down on the table. Norman takes a seat next to Raya, while Michael gives him a dirty look. 

The group all sings ‘Happy Birthday’ to the young girl, and then she blows out her candles. Everybody takes a piece of cake, Raya getting one extra as William gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, making sure Michael wasn’t able to see. “This is really good! Thank you!” she exclaims. “You’re welcome, love,” William smiles as he walks away from the table. Norman and Raya smile at each other for a second before returning to their cakes. “Oh, hey, Raya! We got you presents,” Gabe says, grabbing a small box from out of his bag. The rest of them also get their gifts and hand them to her. Michael gave her and him matching bracelets, each having their initials on them. Cooper got her a minicassette with headphones. Anthony just gave her a birthday card that was signed by all of the others, including his parents. 

The gift Gabe got her, however, shook her. As she opened up the box in her small hands, Raya froze. It was a piece of coral placed on a little black stand. Her eyes twitched as she stared at the various little holes, all clustered together disgustingly. A tear trickled down her cheek as she dropped the coral. Raya lets out a hysterical scream as she starts crying even more. “Woah. Woah! What’s wrong?” Michael asks, running to her and hugging her tightly, petting her hair. “It was staring back at me. The holes!” she cries. “Oh shit, you’re scared of holes?” Gabe chuckles, grabbing the coral and putting it back into the box. “Not just scared. It looks like an irrational fear. What’s that called again? Trypophobia?” Cooper states. 

“Hey. It’s gone now. There’s nothing to fear anymore,” Michael says, still petting her hair. “What happened? Why is she crying?” William asks, walking towards the table. “Raya got scared from the holes in the coral,” he replies, making her remember and cry again. “Oh, my poor darling. You’re alright,” he says, rubbing her head gently, Michael looking up at him suspiciously. “Well, I just phoned up her mother. She’ll be spending the night with us,” William sighs with a smile still on his face. Would the surprise be at his house? Raya thought. “Heh, cool,” Michael says, pulling away from her. 

For the rest of her birthday party, she just talked with the boys and ate the rest of her birthday cake. Soon later, everyone left the diner, except for Raya, Michael, Norman, William, and maybe Henry. “Are you ready to go, lovely? Your stuff should already be at our home,” William says, heading towards the door. “Yup,” Raya sighs as she puts on her backpack, following right behind him. Everyone makes their way to Will’s purple car, Michael sitting in the front with his father with Norman and Raya in the back. “So, Raya, what happened at school today?” William asks.

“Nothing special,” she whispers. “Bullshit. Some bitches beat her up before gym,” Michael groans. “Language, boy. Anyways, who were the ones who beat her?” William questions, still focusing on the road. “Uh, Gabi and Cassidy. Yeah, those two. I don’t even think they got in trouble for that,” Michael sighs. “I see,” his father replies, leaving the car silent. They soon arrived at the house and got out of the car. “Well, Raya, make yourself at home! It’s eight o’clock, so I’m not sure if you’re still hungry, but we do have some snacks in the cupboard,” William says, “I’ll be back out soon.” She looks towards Michael, who’s already heading towards the stairs. “Come on,” he says and she follows him up the stairs into his bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains explicit sexual content. There will be lines indicating where it starts. Thank you and please enjoy the chapter.

“Uhh, let’s see. Halloween? It’s a pretty good one or maybe Friday the 13th? I got all one to three,” he suggests. “Do you have anything else?” Raya asks timidly, taking off her shoes. “Nope. I only got horror movies. Sorry,” he sighs. “It’s fine,” she sighs also, taking a seat on Michael’s bed, but she accidentally sits on something. Pulling out what seems to be a magazine from under her, it looks like the one she has seen before in Michael’s room. Michael instantly snatches it from her hands. “Oh, hell,” he groans, stuffing it into a drawer,” I need to remember to put that shit up.” “What is it though?” she asks, tilting her head slightly. “It’s just something for big kids, okay?” he sighs, plopping down next to Raya. “That’s what you said last time,” she pouts. “Do you still want to watch a movie? We could just grab a snack or something,” Michael suggests. “Sure. Why not?” she sighs, them both standing up and heading towards the kitchen. 

“Does Norman always stay in his room?” Raya questions as Michael makes two bowls of cereal. “Yeah. Don’t know why though. It’s probably because he’s such a scaredy-cat,” he says, handing over one bowl to her. “Well, you are the one who scares him all the time!” she pouts, eating a spoonful of Frosted Flakes. “So? I hardly even scare him that much anymore,” he groans. “It’s still mean,” she complains. “Oh? You two are eating, I see,” William says, walking past them into the kitchen. “Yeah,” Raya stutters, blushing a little bit. Michael seems to notice this though. “So, those two girls. Were they the same ones you fought before?” he asks as he fixes himself a cup of tea. Raya nods slowly, eating another spoonful of cereal. Clearly feeling uncomfortable, Michael quickly finishes his bowl of cereal and walks to his room. William sits next to Raya and holds her hand. 

“How did it feel? How did it feel to hit those girls?” he asks, his bright eyes looking directly into hers. “I don’t, uh, really remember. I don’t want to though,” she stutters, still trying to finish her bowl. “You feel guilty, no? Well, you shouldn’t be. They deserved it. I’m sure,” William takes a sip of his tea. “No, they didn’t. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t!” tears start to form in Raya’s eyes. “Oh, my dear. You did. Don’t be upset. You were trying to save yourself and Michael is all,” his hand moves from her hand to her thigh. He starts to rub it gently, moving his hand towards her inner thigh. Her face turns completely red as her legs start to twitch slightly. William chuckles deeply, “You look so adorable like that, my princess. Do you want your gift now?” She nods as William picks her up from her seat and carries her into his bedroom. 

The room was quite dark. The only light coming from the lit scented candles on the nightstands that were on each side of the bed. William lays Raya down in the center of the bed and they both start to kiss each other like they did earlier that day. Raya moans as he slips his tongue into her mouth and touches her inner thigh again. Her body got hotter and hotter, feeling his tongue explore every inch of her wet mouth. His hands go down to her panties and rub on her damp cunt. “I feel so weird,” she stutters as William continues to rub her. “You’re just getting aroused, princess. Don’t worry though. Uncle Will will make you feel really good. He promises,” he chuckles as he starts to kiss her neck and nibble on it. His words and actions caused the little girl to shiver beneath him, moaning even more. He pulls off her wet underwear and throws it on the floor. Licking his middle and index finger, William slowly inserts his fingers inside of Raya, making her groan out of the slight pain. The feeling of a knot in her stomach returns as he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of her wet pussy. 

“Ahh~” she whimpers, the feeling of pain disappearing a few seconds later. In its place was the feeling of pleasure, her hips automatically moving back and forth into his fingers. William lets out a deep chuckle and slips another finger in. “You love this, don’t you? You’re loving this even more than last time,” he whispers, continually thrusting his fingers into her. The wet sounds become even lewder as Raya clenches her thighs together. The knot feeling gets even worse as his big fingers go faster and faster. She could feel her tiny body getting even hotter and her eyes roll back slightly as she releases a warm fluid from her drenched pussy. William sucks it off his fingers and grins. “What was that? Wasn’t that from last time?” she whispers, rubbing her thighs together. William nods. “It’s something your princess parts let out once they’re happy,” 

“You know, princess? Ever since that day in his office, Uncle Will has been dying to taste more and more of you. He gets so hard when he thinks about it,” he chuckles. Then, he lowers his head lower so his mouth is on top of her entrance and slowly licks a stripe from her clit to her entrance. Raya arches her back in ecstasy, a loud moan coming from her mouth. William’s tongue swirled around and savoured the taste of her wet little pussy, enjoying her squirms and whimpers as she’s suffocating him with her plump thighs, with her face contorting as her orgasm builds. She couldn’t even make out any words with all the pleasure he was giving her, more so when he slipped his tongue in and out of her entrance and fingers rubbing her clit. Raya lets out another loud cry as she cums for the second time, panting heavily as Willliam pulls away from her pussy. “That felt really good,” she moans, legs still twitching. 

William takes off his pants and underwear. Raya stares at his throbbing hard cock in awe. She’s never seen one of those before, only heard of them when her old friends made dirty jokes. As she snaps back into reality, William crawls back on top of her and lifts up her left leg. “Aww, you’re excited, aren’t you? Your princess parts are going to be so much happier after this,” he breathes, grabbing the base of his cock, and slapping it against her entrance. Slowly, he inserts the tip of his dick inside of her, causing Raya to squirm due to the pain. “I don’t think I like this! I wanna stop!” she exclaims. William shushes her, “It’s too late now, love. You’ve already got me like this. Don’t worry. The pain will go away soon, but be quiet. We don’t want anyone hearing do we?” 

Raya nods her head as he thrusts further inside of her, blood dripping out of her tight cunt. She wraps her arms around his neck as tears start to form in her eyes. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay,” William tries to reassure her, going in deeper until he reaches her core. He gives her butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone, still trying to get her adjusted to his size while rubbing his hand on her clit. “Tell me when you’re ready, baby girl” he whispers and continues to kiss her softly. A few seconds later, Raya whimpers, “I’m ready,” and William starts to thrust his dick in and out of her. The sounds of skin slapping against each other, the creeks of the mattress, as well as their moans and groans filled the candlelit bedroom. 

Raya gasps as William hurries his pace, his thrusts getting a tad sloppier. She almost forgot to breathe as she moaned, having him remind her to quiet down. The pain was washed away quickly, replaced by the heavenly feeling of pleasure. The wet sounds made by them two made her body get hotter, along with feeling something build in her stomach. “Ahh~ Lovely, I’m about to finish~,” William groans as his warm semen releases itself inside of her, still thrusting slightly. Raya lets out an orgasm as well, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head and her letting out one last moan. Her small body twitched as William laid down next to her, softly rubbing her tummy. “God, I adore that expression. I cannot wait to see it more often,” he whispers brushing her hair out of her face, “Did you like that, my dear princess?” Raya nods with a soft smile, “I love you.” “I love you too, sweetheart,” William grins as he kisses her one last time, before they both fall asleep, cuddled up with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing sexual stuff. Sorry.


End file.
